Ella será mia
by Yitaescribe
Summary: Puedo notar como se sonroja cuando me ve pasar, como baja la mirada para no verme directamente, como inocentemente se aferra a su falda para secar el sudor que le provoco cuando me ve. Oh, querida, a partir de hoy podré darme el placer de arrancar esa falda en cualquier momento que se me plazca, y llenarte de un placer desconocido para ti, placer que se encuentra entre mis piernas.


**Amour Sucré / Corazón de Melón y sus personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y ChiNoMiko.**

 **WuLee me pertenece.**

 **Historia sin fines de lucro, para mayores de 18 años.**

 **FanFic Participante del concurso de Ani Rodriguez en Facebook.**

* * *

Ayer fue 13 de Febrero y me avergüenza admitir que no dormí pensando en ella, tocándome por ella.

Cualquiera que supiera las cochinadas que hice anoche, se asombraría.

Yo, Castiel, siempre tan seco, siempre tan amargado, siempre tan misterioso.

Todos saben que soy un un genio con mi guitarra, como también saben que me gusta ponerle un toque picante al ritmo. Que puedo tocar a una mujer mucho mejor de lo que toco las curvas de mi guitarra.

Pero nadie imaginaría lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que veo su delicada silueta pasar cerca de mi. Sus lacios cabellos cenizos batirse suavemente, desprendiendo aquel característico olor suyo, la canela.

Ella es la dueña de mi cuerpo, WuLee. La chica nueva del instituto.

Desde que la vi, desde que la conozco, desde que tuve el placer de saber su nombre, no ha pasado un día que no la tenga en mis pensamientos, no ha pasado día en el que no tenga que recurrir a darme placer a mi mismo, por que la necesito, la necesito y con urgencia.

No es extraño que sueñe con ella, y debo admitir que ver como succiona todo mi miembro en esa pequeña boquita, es más que un placer para mi. Pero seria más placentero poder experimentarlo en la vida real, hacer que pida más y más. Acabar en su boca, obligarla a tragar. O en sus pequeños pero firmes pechos, que una vez tuve el honor de ver.

¿Qué? ¿Se preguntan como los vi? Bien, retrocedamos tres meses, luego de una pesada clase de gimnasia. Sé muy bien que ella odia estar sudada. Irónico, por que a mi me encanta ver como su camisa se adhiere a su delgado cuerpo, y más cuando la brisa sopla y sus pequeños pesoncillos hacen acto de presencia, saludándome, invitándome a chuparlos, a darles cariño.

Lo siento, me he desviado del tema, como decía, sé que a ella no le gusta estar sudada, y también sé que siempre se ducha de última.

Esperé a que todos estuviesen lejos, y cuando estuve seguro, entré a las duchas de las chicas. Me acerque lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, y la ví. Ella ya se había terminado de bañar y estaba a vestida a medias, solo tenía puesto un pantalón y se iba a poner el brasier.

Pude ver como sus rosados pezones estaban erectos, pidiendo que mis manos los sobasen, que mi aliento los tranquilizase. Oh, gracias Dios por estos placeres de la vida. Y extrañamente gracias a la perra de Ámber, que es la razón por la cual WuLee espera a bañarse de última.

Mi gran amor por ella crece cada día más. Cuando se acerca a mi para saludarme, cuando la veo perdida por los pasillos... Quisiera tomarla y entrar en algún aula, y hacer que se pierda en otro sentido. Que conozca placeres que sé que solo ha leído en libros, que reconozca sensaciones que cree que no existen.

Hoy, 14 de Febrero, he decidido dar el gran paso y declarar mis sentimientos a mi pequeña.

Me pongo un poco de perfume caro para en mi cuello y muñecas. Plancho mi camisa para evitar arrugas. Peino mi cabello y aplico un poco de laca.

Me veo bien y lo sé.

De echo, yo le gusto y lo sé.

Puedo notar como WuLee se sonroja cuando me ve pasar, como baja la mirada para no verme directamente, como inocentemente se aferra a su falda para secar el sudor que le provoco cuando me ve. Oh, querida, a partir de hoy podré darme el placer de arrancar esa falda en cualquier momento que se me plazca, y llenarte de un placer desconocido para ti, placer que se encuentra entre mis piernas.

Estoy llegando al Instituto Sweet Amoris, saludo a mi amigo Lysandro. Lo siento un poco distraído hoy pero no le doy importancia. Pienso hablar con WuLee al terminar clases.

El día pasa lento, más lento de lo que es normalmente. El timbre suena y puedo ver como el salón se queda vació lentamente.

Me quedo tranquilo, la he espiado lo suficiente como para saber que después de hablar con sus amigas las metiches, sube a la azotea unos minutos antes de irse.

Me quedo en el salón a esperar, mientras tanto, sentado en el último asiento del aula y solo, comienzo a pensar en ella, en como hoy me saludo con una sonrisa, en como arregló su cabello más de lo usual hoy, y cuando se lo hice notar se sonrojó, en como pude notar su brasier, saludándome desde el pequeño descote en su camisa cuando se agachó a recoger un lápiz que se le había caído al suelo, en como cruza las piernas cuando no entiende algo en clases.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano se estaba dirigiendo a mi pene, y pensándola comencé a frotarlo. Una mezcla de sensaciones me invaden mientras pronuncio su nombre en susurro.

Como la deseo, como la deseo ahora.

Mi otra mano se dirige a mi mochila y saca un pañuelo. Tras unos minutos más acabo en él.

Guardo él pañuelo y miro la hora. Carajo, el tiempo paso y no me di cuenta, WuLee está punto de irse.

Rápidamente recorro los pasillos, están casi vacíos por la hora.

Me dirijo a la azotea y lentamente abro la puerta...

Maldita sea.

Maldita sea todo.

Frente a mis ojos esta ella, besando apasionadamente a Lysandro.

¡Maldita sea!

Doy media vuelta, y me voy por donde vine, se que ninguno de ellos notó mi presencia.

Mientras camino a casa, la cabeza me da vueltas. Entonces todo se hace claro para mi.

Siempre fue por él. A ella siempre le gustó el.

Cuando se ponía nerviosa, cuando apartaba la mirada, cuando se tomaba delicadamente la falda, fue por él. Lysandro siempre estuvo al lado mio.

Llego a mi casa, y con toda la furia del mundo, golpeo la pared, abriéndole un pequeño agujero y lastimando mi muñeca.

Unas lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas mientras cierro los ojos, devastado.

Maldita sean las mujeres, maldito sea el amor.

Maldito sea San Valentín.


End file.
